


guaranteed, I can blow your mind (if we don’t fuck this whole thing up)

by vickydd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, dua lipa's blow your mind, lance just really loves keith and doesnt know how to express himself, neither of them do, soft smut, surprisingly soft klance smut, they really love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickydd/pseuds/vickydd
Summary: Lance leaned down to peck Keith on the lips before dropping to his knees. He heard Keith’s sharp intake of breath, and he felt the other’s legs shudder in anticipation.“Is this okay?” Lance asked, hands working on lowering Keith’s pants and briefs, but hesitating.Keith let out a sound that was half way a squeak and half way a groan. Lance had to hold back a chuckle.“Yes,” the mullet headed pilot finally spoke, “more than okay.”or, Plot what Plot innocent fluffy Klance smut





	guaranteed, I can blow your mind (if we don’t fuck this whole thing up)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, I love Klance, and I love writing, and I decided to take a shot at writing porn! woo, what every parent wants to hear. 
> 
> jokes, but yeah, first time writing smut, I'd really love some feed back, but otherwise enjoy this fluffy plot free 1.8k disgustingly cute Klance
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Keith’s lips were warm.

His hands were calloused, but his touch was soft. His breaths were fast, but his movements were slow.

So slow.

Lance chased the taste of Keith’s tongue. Fresh, like mint, and spicy, something dark and mysterious.

Something Lance craved for.

Lance felt frozen, stuck in time. How was it possible? How did he have this boy in his arms?

The thought struck something in him, and he fell out of the stupor Keith’s warm lips always left him in when they come into contact with his.

A stupor caused by realizing that this boy actually wanted him. That he’d gone up on his toes, pushed Lance into a wall predatorily, and captured his lips – all because he wanted to. Because he felt the same.

Lance hoped he felt the same. But right now, nothing like that mattered. Lance wanted to touch.

So he did.

He’s always had long fingers, and now, he uses them to trace every curve and crevice in Keith’s face. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his lips.

They pulled apart for a split second, and Lance risked opening his eyes.

So beautiful. This boy was so beautiful.

Lance dragged his hands from Keith’s face to his neck, to his shoulders, to his ribs, hips, chest, nipples, and back to his shoulders. Keith bit at his tongue, and Lance squeezed, holding on for dear life.

Keith, as always, was impatient. Where his movements had started off slow and seductive, they turned sharper and rougher. Where his lips had been languidly connecting with Lance’s, their pace sharpened, biting and nipping and teasing.

Lance melted.

Keith’s hands were gripping his hips over his jeans, hold tight enough to hurt.

Lance wanted more. One of his hands climbed to Keith’s neck, and the other trailed downwards. He was nervous, of course he was nervous, but it was Keith. It was Keith.

Keith, who at the touch of Lance’s hand clumsily undoing his belt, bent forwards, warm and wet lips sliding away from Lance’s. They ravished a path down to his collar, a hand abandoning Lance’s hip in favor of pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Lance breathed shakily, groaning when Keith sank his teeth into the soft skin where neck met shoulder. It was so good. Keith was so good.

Realizing his hand had stopped moving where it had almost succeeded in getting Keith’s zipper down, he leapt into action. He’d never done this before, but if he wanted to do it to anyone, he was sure Keith was it.

Quickly, before he could change his mind or the fear of rejection or humiliation could set in, Lance switched their spots. Forehead leaning on the wall and hand pushing its way into Keith’s briefs he let himself take a breath, eyes wide open.

He focused on Keith. The boy’s bangs stuck to his forehead messily, and his lips were red and kissed. Lance was so hard in his boxers, and this – this boy – he was the cause.

Lance leaned down to peck Keith on the lips before dropping to his knees. He heard Keith’s sharp intake of breath, and he felt the other’s legs shudder in anticipation.

“Is this okay?” Lance asked, hands working on lowering Keith’s pants and briefs, but hesitating.

Keith let out a sound that was half way a squeak and half way a groan. Lance had to hold back a chuckle.

“Yes,” the mullet headed pilot finally spoke, “more than okay.”

Lance couldn’t hold back the smile then, but he made fast work of pushing Keith’s briefs down. He leaned forward, taking hold of Keith’s dick in his right hand.

His left held onto the boy’s thigh, and Lance pressed a hesitant kiss to the tip of the head.

Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Now, keep going.

Lance widened his lips, aware of his teeth, and placed the head of Keith’s dick in his mouth.

That same dark spice lingered in the taste, and Lance let all his worries and fears abandon him. He was going to give Keith Kogane a blow job, and it was going to be the best blow job of the stubborn pilot’s life.

Lance licked, he sucked, he groped, he kissed and hummed. He took Keith’s dick as far as it would go, and panicked when he felt fingers in his hair.

Pulling away with a slight cough, his eyes teary, the hand immediately flew off.

“No,” Lance tried, his voice hoarser than he expected. “Leave it.”

He met Keith’s eyes, and the boy’s face made the near gag totally worth it. Once Keith had cautiously placed his fingers back in Lance’s hair, Lance continued, changing just one thing.

If he could handle it, his eyes never left Keith’s face. At first, Keith maintained the eye contact, face going redder and redder in the dim light of the castle hallway, but after Lance brushed his teeth carefully at a certain angle, or made sure to hum when he had most of Keith deep in his throat, the boy’s indigo eyes fell shut.

His pants got louder, and Lance went harder, energized by the fact that Keith was probably close, happy that he could get him off. That he was able to turn him on, and turn him into jell-o in his hands.

“Lance,” Keith said, voice completely out of it. If he weren’t so concentrated on making Keith feel good, hand and mouth working in tandem furiously, Lance probably could’ve come just from that.

He was unbearably hard in his own jeans, and he’d wished he’d taken off his jacket, because he was starting to overheat, sweat pouring down his forehead. But this wasn’t about him, this was about Keith.

Keith, who moaned just now. Keith, who’s grip tightened in his hair almost unbearably, and Lance let it. Removing the hand that was holding Keith’s hips so as to not choke Lance, he squeezed Keith’s thigh with his right hand in permission.

His mouth was still around Keith, still sucking, but he met Keith’s eyes when they opened wide with shock and arousal.

“You’re sure?” Keith asked, breathless and almost over the edge, Lance could tell. Taking Keith’s dick the farthest he has yet, nose barely brushing the dark pubes at the base, Lance hoped Keith got the message.

He did.

Of course he did, Keith hadn’t been the top of class for nothing.

Lance has to brace himself with his hands against the wall beside Keith’s thighs as Keith fucks his mouth. Keith fucked in roughly, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Lance let it happen. He let himself trust Keith.  

Exhilarated, Lance was shocked at how much he liked the feeling. Keith was falling apart above him, and Lance was letting him, so turned on he could barely think past Keith’s shaky breaths and cut off moans.

The other boy has his lip bitten in concentration, and his eyes were closed in concentration. The muscles in his hips strained visibly and seductively with each thrust. His hair was even messier than before, and Lance loved it.

Lance loved Keith.

The hands in his hair tightened again, and Lance didn’t have to hear Keith mutter “Lance, Lance, I’m gonna—” to know he was going to come.

And he did, warm bursts of come filling Lance’s mouth. Lance struggled to swallow, but Keith let go of his grip in Lance’s hair and Lance managed. He did his best, but he felt some dribble out of the corner of his mouth, some fall onto the floor.

It tasted fine, it tasted like Keith, and Lance stood up, wiping his mouth slightly on his shoulder. He gave Keith a moment to recover, studying him, before sticking a hand down the front of his own pants.

God, that had been hot. Keith was so hot.

Lance leaned forward, landing soft open-mouthed kisses on Keith’s neck as he jerked himself off, and Keith’s hands clutched to his waist, scrunching up his t-shirt.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith,” Lance told the boy, planting a shaky kiss to his cheek. His unoccupied hand made its way into his hair, and he let himself relax in Keith’s hold, concentrating on his own arousal.

“No,” he heard Keith breathe into his ear. “No, let me.”

Lance was confused for a moment, but then Keith’s hand slid into his pants next to his own, and Lance moaned, not even bothering to hide it.

“Holy crow, oh, fuck, Keith,” he mumbled against Keith’s shoulder as the boy’s hand sped up, and Lance teetered over the edge.  

“You did so good, Lance,” Keith told him, free hand slipping under his shirt to draw slow and sensual circles into his lower back. Lance’s hand in Keith’s hair moved to his jaw, and he captured Keith’s lips in his.

If Keith was bothered by the taste of his own come in Lance’s mouth he didn’t show it. The kiss was messy and open mouthed. It was heated, and it was slow, a battle for dominance that represented everything Keith and Lance were when they were together.

Lance gasped into Keith’s mouth just as Keith squeezed his ass unexpectedly, and he came, his load coating Keith’s hand. Keith stroked him through the aftershocks. They were still kissing, but Lance mostly just breathed Keith’s air. Keith did the same, continuing with his small strokes against Lance’s back.

“Lance?” Keith whispered, sounding hesitant.

Lance opened his eyes. Indigo ones met his, and he smiled through the glow of post-orgasm.

“Yeah?”

Keith pecked him on the lips sweetly, pulling away to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re here.”

There’s a lot both boys don’t really want to acknowledge in his words:  emotions, the team, their mission, what they are to each other now, all of it. So they don’t.

Lance lets out a half snort, half choke. “Me too.”

It isn’t a dismissal, it’s a nudge. A hint.

Hugging Keith back even tighter, his smile gets wider. He’s so glad Keith is here.

“We’re a good team, after all.”

 _If you don’t like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?_  
_If you don’t like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine_  
 _We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind_  
 _If we don’t fuck this whole thing up_  
 _Guaranteed, I can blow your mind_  
 _Mwah!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope none of that was too cringey!! Hope you enjoyed it =)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and feed back and critique is actually golden, so if you can take a moment, please doooo 
> 
> Have a good night!!!!


End file.
